


Five

by jeongdork1101



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #2yeon, #JeongMi, 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongdork1101/pseuds/jeongdork1101
Summary: Five years.Five...Fucking...Years...Five years. Five years has been thrown a way that easily for a girl that you've only known for one week.Five glasses has been shattered due to the rage of my anger. But my heart's broken five times more.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 31





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing a one shot story XD

Five.

Five seconds.

You burst the door open with a huge smile. I stared at you for five seconds. It was my first time seeing you. That's when I knew that you'll rock my world. That's when I knew it will hurt a lot if ever I lose you.

Five minutes.

You held my hand for five minutes when I said I'm afraid of heights when our friends dared us to ride the ferris wheel together. I felt safe and cherished the view with you.

"Maybe you aren't really afraid of heights," you said, "Maybe you're just afraid of falling," you continued.

My heart beats irregularly fast for five minutes. It does, because of you.

Five hours.

You made me wait on a coffee shop for five hours. You asked me to accompany you that day because you said your friends were busy so they can't go with you. Five missed calls before you picked up your phone. You said you forgot. Five texts from you apologizing that I chose not to answer. It rained that day. I forgot to bring my umbrella. I went home wet and sad. Heart's feeling heavy.

Five days.

I contemplated about my feelings for you for five days. I tried to avoid you for five days. You've been looking for me and I've been ignoring your texts and calls, for five fucking days. I tried to deny my feelings, for five days.

Five knocks.

Five knocks is what I heard from my door before I opened it and to my surprise, it was you who came. I received five light punches from you, you said I'm a fool five times.

"I feel the same, too. I miss you," was the last thing you said before wrapping your arms around me. It made me feel good.

Five weeks.

We went on dates for five weeks before we decided to make this thing between us official. You and me.

Five fireworks exploded and lit up the sky. You looked at me in the eye and I did the same. Our lips met. I felt my stomach tighten and my heart felt lighter than ever. You pecked my lips five times before pulling me inside your car. We did IT there, five times, under the pale moonlight.

Five months.

We decided to move in on our fifth month of being together. Everything was just so perfect. You, cleaning the whole house and nagging about me being a disorganize person. Me, cooking for you, serving you good food and stealing your clothes because I so damn like your style.

Five sweater jackets that you own was in my closet.

Five fingers fitting on mine like it was destined to be with each other.

If ever I happen to encounter a genie and they asked me what's my last five wishes before I die, I would wish to relive this scenarios with you five times. You and me.

Five years.

Five...

Fucking...

Years...

Five years. Five years has been thrown a way that easily for a girl that you've only known for one week.

Five glasses has been shattered due to the rage of my anger. But my heart's broken five times more.

Five questions. Five answers.

"Am I not enough, Jeongyeon?"

"You're more than enough, Mina."

"Where did I go wrong?"

"I'm the one who did you wrong."

"Can we still fix this?"

"No, please let me go."

"Did you even love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you still love me?"

Five words that destroyed my whole being.

"I don't love you anymore."

Four.

Four tears dropped from my tired eyes.

Three.

Three words.

I shamelessly spitted to your face those three words with three different feelings mixed. Anger. Sadness. Pity. "I love you," I closed my eyes tight as I didn't get an 'I love you' back.

Two.

Two steps.

I took two steps away from you as I wipe my own tears with pain.

One.

One last look. One last question. One last time.

"Who is she?"

"She's my number one. She's Nayeon."

Zero.

I let you go.

Everything's gone.

Even me. Even myself.

There's nothing left of me.

No more.

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy, Eloi, Mica, and Dawen!


End file.
